Gloria (Big City Greens)
'Gloria Sato '''is a supporting character in the Disney television series ''Big City Greens. She is the Barista (and only employee) at Big Coffee, a coffee shop located next door to where the Green Family lives. She is voiced by Anna Akana, who also voices Sasha in Amphibia. Appearance Gloria has a slender build with blue hair tied into a ponytail and purple skin. She wears a pink t-shirt, purple pants, and black flats. While working at Big Coffee, she also wears a brown cap and apron. Personality Gloria is a stessful and short-tempered, much of which is a result of Cricket Green's (and to an extant the Green Family's) antics. Because of her job, she often does not have time for fun unlike Cricket and Tilly, as she often has to work. Unlike Cricket and his father Bill, who have a more optimistic view in life, Gloria is more pessimistic. Gloria also has an artistic side, as evidenced in "Paint Misbehavin", where she expresses her negative thoughts through abstract art. Overtime however, she begins to become more optimistic, as Cricket's antics actually help her in many ways, such as allowing her to see Parade Day for the first time, and even learning what it means to be a team. Her relationship with Cricket also improves, and she begins to form a older sister-esque bond with him. History Sometime after leaving college, Gloria left the suburbs and moved into an apartment in the Big City, where she found work as a barista at Big Coffee. When the Greens arrived and moved in next door, her life began to take a turn for the worst when the family (especially Cricket) began causing chaos which extended to the coffee shop. Because of their two differing personalities, Gloria and Cricket initally had a rocky relationship. In "Critterball Crisis", after being fed up with the Green's antics, Gloria takes drastic measures and steals the "Critterballs" from Cricket and Tilly, causing a massive war that nearly results in Gloria losing her job. Cricket, feeling sorry for the chaos that has ensued, agrees to make it up to her takes up a part-time job at the coffee shop to pay back the damages. Gloria's pessimistic views start to diminish overtime after Cricket begins working at Big Coffee (due to damage he caused in "Criterball Crisis"). In "Parade Day" Gloria reluctantly allows Cricket to take a 15 minute break right when the coffee shop begins to get busy, and is unable to keep up with the customers' demands. Cricket later apologizes and "sacrfices" himself to allow Gloria to take her break and see the parade for the first time since moving to the city. In "Coffee Quest" Gloria is relieved to learn that Cricket is about to fully pay off his debt to the coffee shop and leave, but he must first preform one last task and retrieve the last bag of coffee beans before any of the rival coffee shops gets it. Gloria willingly assists Cricket in successfully retrieving the bag, but the two are forced to go into hiding when Gloria's rival Chip Whistler goes on a manhunt to take the coffee beans for himself. They find temporary sancutary in Gloria's apartment, where Cricket learns that Gloria is very similar to him as she did not grow up in the Big City, rather in the suburbs; she also reveals that like Cricket, she also wants to feel like she belongs in the city. After narrowly escaping Chip a second and final time (which Gloria kicks him, causing him to regain his namesake chipped teeth), Gloria comes to realize that without Cricket, the Coffee shop won't be the same and that she won't have a sense of fun anymore, as a result the two destroy the coffee shop (with Gloria pretending to be a victim) so that Cricket can remain working there. In "Valentine's Dance", Gloria attends the Valentine's Day Dance at the community center alongside the Green Family, there she reveals to Cricket that she is waiting for her crush Kevin to arrive so that she can share a dance with him. She also sees through Cricket's anxiety and blushing, concluding that he has a crush on Gabrielle, a girl who asked him to share a dance with him. She is then hit by one of Tilly's "love arrows" just before she applies lipstick, causing her to smear it across her face. Overtime, Kevin doesn't show up, causing Gloria to become worried, and after Cricket is turned down by Gabrielle from sharing a dance with her, Gloria also comes to the conclusion that Kevin will not show up. Both Cricket and Gloria decide that they will end up sharing a dance with each other instead of their crushes, since the two of them are friends. Navigation Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero